Mi hogar en tu corazón
by Pilikita y Kororito
Summary: Por que en ocasiones estando en casa, no te sientes en tu hogar; a veces Arthur siente que debería estar en otra parte.


Saludos queridas lectoras (no creo que algún hombre lea esto) hace casi un año que no escribo nada, además de no tener inspiración, no tengo mucho tiempo libre pero decidí escribir esta historia porque entré a un concurso de fanfics en una convención de anime, tardé 2 semanas para escribirla (estudio y trabajo entre semana, no se me antoja nada hasta el fin de semana) pude haber escrito sobre alguna de mis parejas favoritas pero esta me pareció más adecuada, quise imprimirle _mucha emotividad_ por lo que ya están advertidos, es un completo H/C, espero que lo disfruten.

Los personajes son Alfred y Arthur de Hetalia Axis Powers, obra de Hidekaz Himaruya.

* * *

><p><strong>Mi hogar en tu corazón<strong>

Estaba perdido entre pensamientos difusos e inconexos hasta que percibió el sonido del constante aleteo de una de sus amiguitas, ellas siempre volaban a su alrededor pero hasta ese momento se percató de la insistencia, todos sus amigos le miraban incesantemente, como pidiendo que les contara su nueva aventura imaginaria, sonrío por dentro, pensó que tal vez ellos querían recordar su fantástico origen.

Se había quedado mirando por la ventana el relajante paisaje vespertino y por un momento se sintió extraño, había experimentado una ahogada sensación de enajenación; dejó su taza aún llena de té sobre su plato colocando ambos sobre la mesita frente a él, se le habían quitado las ganas de seguir con su acostumbrada hora del té y no podía alejar la asfixiante impresión de vacío, sentía que debía estar en otro lugar…

Estados Unidos de América.

La sola idea de visitar la casa de Alfred le desagradaba en todos los sentidos y formas posibles, pero muy en el fondo su corazón lo deseaba, necesitaba estar en esa casa.

Se levantó de su asiento y se alejó sin siquiera dirigirles una palabra a sus eternos compañeros, antes de abandonar el lugar, se volvió dirigiéndoles una significativa mirada, el simple gesto explicaba todo, ellos no necesitaban saber nada más.

Entró apresuradamente a su habitación y comenzó a empacar, apenas una maleta con ropa para una semana, aunque estaba consciente que seguramente no se quedaría los siete días, llegando a su destino esperaba encontrar la solución a su problema, creyendo ingenuamente que con sólo poner un pie en suelo americano, la sensación de ahogo menguaría, disipándose, relajando su mente.

Con equipaje preparado, salió con prisa de su pieza, a lo largo del pasillo fue informando y dejando instrucciones y órdenes a todos los sirvientes, encargando especial cuidado a su morada, antes de abandonar el sitio por la entrada principal, se despidió emotivamente de cada uno de sus queridos amigos, luego de recibir bendiciones y hasta polvos mágicos, terminó por confiarles más que a nadie la integridad de su hogar… hogar, cuando esa palabra se deslizó por sus labios, dejó de estar conectado, no se dio cuenta que el mayordomo le había solicitado un vehículo, ni como fue escoltado hacia su interior, por todo el trayecto hacia el aeropuerto aquella palabra no le dejó de incomodar, él estaba en su hogar, estaba en Londres, aún recordaba con claridad el día que aquel insulso y vicioso romano fundó la ciudad, él era muy pequeño y tenía miedo, estaba cansado que siempre invadieran su casa, él sólo quería caminar tranquilamente por su estanque favorito y acariciar a los animalillos del entorno, pero supo desde aquel momento, que tenía una identidad y que pertenecía a un lugar.

Su hogar.

Sin embargo, en esos precisos instantes se sentía tan ajeno a ese ambiente y aunque no estuviera lloviendo como siempre, podía sentir la frialdad de la lluvia embargándole por completo, empapándole el alma.

Llegó sin contratiempos al aeropuerto y tomó el próximo vuelo hacia Washington D.C., había tantas ciudades a las que quería llegar, pero sabía que Alfred lo atendería inmediatamente si llegaba ahí. Pudo haber tomado un vuelo privado, pero eso significaba tener que hablar con sus superiores, redactar permisos y realizar reportes y siendo franco, no se le antojaba elaborar ninguna de esas actividades, sólo quería irse y olvidarse de todo lo más pronto posible.

No supo cuanto tiempo esperó, había quedado absorto completamente, como había estado sucediéndole desde la hora del té, pero al escuchar el llamado, abordó sin demora el vuelo, se acomodó en su lugar y se propuso dormir durante todo el viaje, quería dejar de sentirse extranjero en su propia casa, detener aquellos recuerdos, pero sabía que dormir significaba que irremediablemente comenzaría a soñar, y recordaría, siempre era lo mismo.

_Caminaba por la orilla de un río, agua serena y clara, se detuvo, podía estar ahí contemplado su reflejo todo el día como solía hacer en antaño, pero una presencia a sus espaldas lo sacó de su ensimismamiento, se giró para encarar a quien fuera y entonces lo vio, un joven castaño de semblante tranquilo que vestía moda victoriana y sostenía un canasto._

_—¿Desea acompañarme Arthur? _—_invitó con tono amable el joven._

_El mencionado sonrió de forma divertida, la mayoría de los habitantes se dirigían a él por título honorífico, en algunas ocasiones le molestaba que lo llamaran con exagerado formalismo e incluso adulación, únicamente unos pocos, aquellos que sintonizaban su sentir, le hablaban tan familiarmente._

_—No, gracias Charles, ¿Dónde se encuentran tus niñas? —Realmente no tenía apetito, pero sí quería conversar con él, era de los pocos de tan bella época que le causaban curiosidad y admiración._

_—No podrán venir, pero yo vine por costumbre, aunque sé que están bien, las extraño mucho ahora mismo, especialmente a la pequeña Alice…_

_Al escuchar la respuesta, su sonrisa desapareció, repentinamente el escenario se volvió negro y se encontró a sí mismo en soledad, se sintió vulnerable, atinó a sentarse en el suelo y abrazar sus piernas apoyando el mentón sobre sus rodillas, dicha posición reconfortándolo, de la nada un conejo blanco se le acercó dando saltos, le recordó tanto al conejo de su infancia que le fue inevitable sonreír con nostalgia, aquel conejo blanco no era suyo, quizá sería el mismo que Alice intentaría buscar más adelante, en la implacable imaginación de Charles…_

Despertó aún con el sueño presente, analizando lo último que había escuchado de parte de su singular compañía, se sentía terriblemente identificado, tal vez no quería admitirlo o aquel misterioso sueño se lo había revelado por completo, pero sabía que era verdad, extrañaba a Alfred, extrañaba su casa y aunque sabía que él se encontraba bien al otro lado del océano, no podía negarse a echarlo de menos.

Al desperezarse se dio cuenta que ya había arribado a su destino ¿Tanto había dormido? De inmediato le restó importancia al asunto, se levantó de su lugar y avanzó impaciente, sentía urgencia de respirar el nuevo aire, al salir, inhaló profundamente y soltó un generoso suspiro, seguido lo llenó una reconfortante sensación de sosiego, colocó una pequeña sonrisa; se dirigió a los sanitarios para asearse y arreglarse un poco, posteriormente se encontró marcándole a Alfred.

—Buenos días Alfred —saludó con tono casual.

—¿Arthur? —preguntó incrédulo el menor.

—No, habla mi reina —contestó con su característico sarcasmo.

—Siempre con ese pésimo humor ¿Qué sucede?

—¿Podrías mostrar más educación? ¡Debes decir 'buenos días'! ¿Quién te enseñó modales?

—Pues fuiste tú…

El inglés se quedó callado, le recorrió un ligero estremecimiento, formando una mueca lanzó un gruñido, Alfred siempre lograba ese efecto en él.

—Estoy en tu capital, voy a mandarte un mensaje con el nombre del aeropuerto para que pases a buscarme, nos vemos.

Colgó sin esperar respuesta, sabía que si continuaba con la conversación no aguantaría y comenzaría una interminable discusión de lo mismo; luego de mandar el mensaje, no pasó mucho tiempo para que el otro apareciera por la entrada, volteando para todos lados buscándolo con la mirada.

—¡Arthur! Si no fuera por que tienes un fatal sentido del humor hubiera pensado que era una broma, por eso vine casi volando —gritó emocionado agitando un brazo y acercándose presuroso hacia al visitante.

—Si, si, igual estoy feliz de verte —cortó irritado.

—No tenías que describirme la ropa que llevas puesta, sólo tuve que buscar tus inconfundibles cejas entre el mar de gente.

—Me fascina ese exquisito humor tuyo, deberías tomar un doctorado en comedia.

—Y a mi me encanta tu sarcasmo —agregó con sinceridad, estrechándolo en un fuerte abrazo— Me alegra verte.

Al sentir la tibieza del otro no tardó en corresponderle, ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que había recibido una muestra de afecto real, al pensarlo detenidamente se percató que en realidad no estaba acostumbrado al contacto ajeno, siempre había sido un solitario y estar entre los brazos de Alfred comenzaba a volverse bizarro en su peculiar realidad, reaccionó alejándose mientras tosía discretamente.

—¿Qué te trae por aquí Arthur? —preguntó curioso con una entusiasta sonrisa.

Estaba a punto de responderle con una de sus ironías cuando, en efecto comprobó que no tenía ningún motivo justificable para visitarlo, ya había pasado su cumpleaños, no había convocado conferencia alguna y no había asuntos importantes que requirieran su presencia en ese país, nada.

—¡Eres un estúpido! ¡Me tomé la molestia de atravesar el Océano Atlántico sólo para venir a verte y tú me recibes con tus tonterías!

El norteamericano soltó su típica risa, Arthur nunca cambiaría ese carácter, lo condujo hasta su auto ignorando todos sus reclamos, lo llevaría a comer y ya verían luego que hacer…

—Eres asombroso Alfred, no puedo creer que haya viajado tantas horas en avión para que me hayas traído a este vulgar establecimiento de comida rápida para comer una de estas horribles hamburguesas.

—Pero a mí me parecen deliciosas, y el lugar no me parece tan feo, perdona que esto no sea como uno de tus castillos —respondió con gesto afligido.

—Ya te conozco, esa cara no me convencerá esta vez.

Apenas hubo pronunciado aquello, inexplicablemente lo asaltó un recuerdo.

_—¿Ya te vas Arthur? —preguntó un pequeño rubio con ojos tristes._

_—Lo siento Alfred, tengo que regresar a Inglaterra, pero prometo regresar a verte lo más pronto posible —consoló acariciándole cariñosamente la cabeza._

_—Te voy a extrañar…_

Pestañeó intentado alejar esa visión, pero finalmente no logró eludir todos esos recuerdos, lo ocuparon por completo, su mente comenzó a recapitular con detalle, revivió con nitidez la inmensa ternura que le causaba arrullar a su hermanito, pero también rememoró con pena el agudo dolor que sufrió cuando perdió la guerra de Independencia. Las lágrimas se le derramaron sin permiso.

—¡Arthur! ¿Por qué estás llorando? Está bien, te llevaré a comer a otra parte, no tenías por que…

—¡Cállate! ¡No sabes cómo me siento! —acusó sollozando.

—Eh… siempre que lloras así es por que estás ebrio y recuerdas mi independencia —respondió desconcertado.

—¡Eres un perfecto idiota! No se trata de eso…

—Entonces dime, debemos aclarar esto, cada vez que te embriagas sucede lo mismo.

—¡No estoy ebrio, estúpido! ¿A qué hora me diste alcohol? ¿O crees que me embriagué con la hamburguesa? Que por cierto no he comido por que es horrible, eres un tonto, tonto, tonto, tonto…

Alfred se levantó preocupado y lo llevó fuera, lejos de las miradas indiscretas, caminaron buen tramo hasta llegar a un pequeño parque, el inglés se sentó en una banca y continúo llorando mientras el otro simplemente se limitaba a permitirle desahogarse lo que fuera necesario.

—Arthur, por favor dime, ¿Por qué siempre lloras con lo mismo?

El aludido le miró con ceño fruncido, frustrado, respiró muy hondo.

—¿Cómo te atreves a preguntarme eso? ¿No tienes idea de lo que siento?

—Aún no lo logro comprender, explícamelo.

Se secó las lágrimas intentando serenar su agitación, no sabía como empezar.

—¿Sabes Alfred? Eres muy joven comparado conmigo, o con Francis, o con Antonio o con casi cualquier europeo, la mayoría hemos vivido mucho, hemos visto y sentido muchas cosas, yo simplemente no puedo ignorar esos recuerdos, son parte de mí, de lo que soy ahora, no puedo olvidar cuando era pequeño, con mis hermanos mayores molestándome, los vecinos invadiendo mi casa, había guerra, siempre había guerra, yo sólo sabía acurrucarme imaginando que estaba en un mundo mágico lleno de hermosos seres fantásticos, de esa forma podía sobrellevar mejor cualquier adversidad, ellos eran mis únicos amigos, conforme fui creciendo, mis superiores me exigían cada vez más, eran excesivamente estrictos, gracias a ellos mi rivalidad con Francis era insoportable, casi no tenía libertad, por eso viví un tiempo en rebeldía, no hallaba mayor alivio que navegar por todos los mares y cuando llegué a este continente, llegué con altas expectativas, tenía muchas esperanzas, muchos sueños, muchos proyectos, cuando te conocí… mi vida cambió para siempre.

Hizo una pausa para dedicarle una mirada cargada de melancolía, los ojos verdes reflejando una profunda tristeza, Alfred perdió el aliento, casi podía palpar los sentimientos, inconsciente tomó su mano, apretándola ligeramente, mostrando su apoyo, instándolo a continuar.

—Yo… quería que esta fuera la mejor colonia, las mejores colonias británicas, deseaba que tuvieras todo el bienestar que nunca me permitieron en Inglaterra, que aquí no tuvieras que sufrir tantas restricciones políticas y religiosas, te idealicé demasiado, rebosante prosperidad, anhelaba que esta fuera la tierra de la libertad, el sueño americano —calló mordiéndose el labio inferior para no dejar escapar un gemido— Extraño tanto acunarte entre mis brazos…

Se descompuso en un doloroso llanto, Alfred sintió que se le formaba un nudo en la garganta, se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas pero se negó a soltarlas, tenía que ser fuerte, acortó la distancia entre ellos y lo abrazó gentilmente, ahora comprendía por que a Arthur se comportaba de esa manera tan amarga, por que siempre discutía con Francis, por que prácticamente se enfermaba el 4 de Julio, cada vez que lo veía enfrentaba un conflicto emocional y lo ocultaba bajo esa máscara de indiferencia y burla, pero finalmente entendía, el inglés no sólo le había ofrecido los recursos materiales, le había dado su gente, su ideología, su libertad, su corazón… por eso le dolía, no podía olvidar y dejar de lamentarlo, por que vivía en Inglaterra y parte de su corazón estaba en Estados Unidos.

—Arthur, puedes acunarme cuando quieras.

—Tonto, eres más grande que yo… —declaró ya tranquilo.

—Era inevitable, tenía que crecer e independizarme, es parte de la historia.

—Lo sé, pero no dejo de extrañarte ni dejar de sentirme solo en casa.

—Puedes venir aquí cuando quieras, o si lo prefieres, cuando me necesites puedo ir allá inmediatamente —ofreció el americano.

—¿En serio? —expresó incrédulo.

—Sí, la mayoría somos independientes, pero no por eso debemos dejar de vernos y convivir, podemos formar un presente los dos juntos.

—¿Me estás proponiendo un tratado? —preguntó nervioso el inglés tratando de soltarse del abrazo.

—¡No! Nada de diplomacia, es algo que no tienen que saber nuestros superiores —explicó rápidamente, igual le asustaba la idea de hacer pactos con otros, en general eran temas incómodos para cualquiera.

—Gracias Alfred —sonrió con terneza.

—No Arthur, gracias a ti, soy lo que soy gracias a ti —agregó tomándole el rostro para besarle dulcemente la frente.

Arthur finalmente sintió paz, la historia era cuestión pasada y aunque sus habitantes lo desecharan con facilidad, él no podía olvidar, lo vivió, lo sufrió, lo superó, pero la melancolía no desaparece, recordándole que no debe ignorar su pasado, demostrar que todas las guerras no fueron en vano para poder vivir tranquilo un buen presente y construir un mejor futuro.

Ya no importaba donde estuviera, si en Inglaterra o Estados Unidos, estando con Alfred podría sentirse en casa, en su hogar, con su corazón.

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado, cualquier error por favor de avisarme directamente a mí dejando un review.<p>

Edito para agregar que gané el concurso de fanfics! :)

Pilikita~


End file.
